In meetings that are conducted via telephone and/or over one or more audio channels, there can be one or more participants that speak with a relatively soft voice, and it is therefore difficult for other participants to hear them. It can be similarly difficult to hear such participants, for example, when such participants are relatively far from the closest microphone. Additionally, challenges can arise from participants that speak in an overly loud voice.